


Vid: Finite Simple Group (Of Order Two)

by thingswithwings



Category: Better Off Ted
Genre: Fanvid, M/M, Nerds in Love, math puns, romance via math
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-09
Updated: 2010-07-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings
Summary: Phil says it with group theory.
Relationships: Lem Hewitt/Phil Myman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Vid: Finite Simple Group (Of Order Two)

**Author's Note:**

> Song is by The Klein Four.

[Download from Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?m7k5k213105kxes)

[Download from Mediafire (version with hardcoded subtitles)](http://www.mediafire.com/?2az2ixcka62ribz)


End file.
